1. Technical Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an elevating stage having scissor beam supports.
2. Discussion of the Related
In known elevating stages, scissor beams of the lifting scissors form a straight line and their central and outer moving joints lie vertically one over the other when the lifting scissors are extended upwards. Accordingly, when the lifting scissors are extended from the bottom to the top, the same scissor diamonds are generated, i.e., the higher the lifting scissor is driven out, the smaller the lifting scissor becomes uniformly over its entire height. This arrangement has the drawback that the stability of the elevating stage decreases significantly with advancing height.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to improve the elevating stages in such a manner that their stability is independent of the height to which they are extended.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention are apparent from the specification and drawings which follow.